Danny Phantom and the Ghost Girl
by LaraCr0ft
Summary: Its Danny's junior year and he is ready to kick ghost butt. Plenty of twists and turns coming. starts DxS. First fic Yay me! ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was the start of the new school semester of Danny Fenton's junior year. He opened his locker and started chucking his school stuff in unceremoniously.

"That's the Danny we know!" joked Danny's girlfriend Sam, "New school year same old Danny Fenton."

"Thanks Sam, you always know how to make me feel good." He replied sarcastically. He leaned over and gave her a light peck on the cheek. They had started dating during the summer of their sophomore year... after years of hinting to each other. It felt great to be with her, not that he had had much experience.

"Okay guys chill with the romantic lovey-dovey stuff!!" said Danny's best friend Tuck while making a face like he was about to lose his breakfast.

Danny burst out laughing; Sam was the last person you could accuse of being lovey-dovey.

--xxXxx--

Danny was breathing hard as they made their way to the school notice board where they would find out which homeroom they would be in. He hoped they all would be in the same class that way there was a higher chance that they would be in other classes together. He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Sam and Tucker arguing over Tucker's new invention.

He was about to add his input when they rounded a corner and he walked smack bang into someone. He felt the person rebound and heard a thump as the body hit the floor.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" he said. "I honestly didn't see you"

"It's okay, but do you mind helping me up?" came a female voice.

Danny looked down and stuck out his hand. She grabbed it and climbed up, rubbing her back where she had hit the floor. Their eyes met brown to blue.

"Thanks," she said. "Better get going, don't want to be late!"

She brushed past him before he could say anything else

--xxXxx--

"Thanks for waiting guys." Danny said grumpily as he caught up with Sam and Tucker at the notice board.

"Sorry Danny, we got a little carried away... again." admitted Sam. Tucker grinned at him. Taking that as his apology he turned his attention to the homeroom lists.

They studied the lists in silence, each one looking for their name and the name of a friend.

"None of us are together." stated Sam

"What!? No way!!" exclaimed Danny. "This is so unfair!"

"Well, this sucks. But at least our homerooms are right net to each other." said Tucker. He was trying to see the brighter side of the situation and as a result was grabbing at straws.

"C'mon guys," Danny sighed, "We don't wanna be late for the first day."

--xxXxx--

It was lunch when they all were able to meet up again. They started comparing schedules, Sam and Tucker had French together as well as trigonometry and history. Danny and Tucker had science and health, while Danny and Sam had English together.

"So how was homeroom?" Tucker asked his two best friends, he was sitting opposite the couple and noticing how close they were sitting.

"Homeroom was okay," admitted Danny. "Nothing in particular to report, was pretty boring without you guys there though."

"Same here," said Sam. "Except there is a new girl in my class, she didn't talk much but I liked her style." Both Danny and Tucker gaped at her, for Sam to say she like anything that someone else wore was a very rare occasion.

Ignoring their stares Sam turned to Danny. "So why did you disappear on the way to the homeroom lists anyway?"

Danny blushed. "I knocked a girl to he ground. I helped her up and before I even got a good look at her, she left." Tucker erupted into laughter, hitting the table he was laughing so hard.

Sam rolled her eyes and grinned at Danny. He smiled back and under the cover of the table he took her hand.

"So Tuck, what is this new invention that got you and Sam arguing?"

Tucker instantly turned serious. "It's my newest one, it's a device that puts us in contact at all times."

"Isn't that like a cellphone?" asked Danny.

"Exactly my point!!" exclaimed Sam hotly. "Try telling that to meathead over there. He never listens to other peoples opinions!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down the both of you." He could see Sam and Tuck getting more and more agitated with each passing second. "What is so different about you gadget anyway?"

"It allows us to keep in contact with you, even if you go into the ghost zone."

"I think that could be useful, maybe it should be used only for when I go into the ghost zone?"

"Wimp." hissed Sam his ear. She gave his hand a squeeze to show she was only joking. "So any paranormal activity today?" She asked changing the subject.

"Surprisingly no, it's been really quiet today. Almost too quiet." Danny mused. "Still I won't complain, it's more time I get to hang out with you." A slight blush crept onto Sam's pale cheeks.

Tucker cleared his throat. "Well guys that was the bell, we had better get going." They stood up and walked to their respective classes.

--xxXxx--

Sam sighed, it was the end of the first day and she was waiting for Danny outside school. Tucker had to use the science lab to continue his experiments. Suddenly she spotted Danny's messy black bangs emerging from the school and coming towards her. She smiled as the rest of him emerged out of the body of students all trying to make a break for freedom.

They walked side by side; shoulders' brushing every now and then, the silence between them was comfortable. They were nearing Sam's house when Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearby alley. "What are you-?" She never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Danny had covered her lips with his own.

As Danny kissed Sam he felt the coziness of being with her... the familiarity of it all. He allowed himself to get lost in thought. His mind drifted seemingly random thoughts flitted in and out, he lost control of what he was thinking. His thoughts flowed from school to homework to what was for supper tonight, it was then he felt guilty. He broke the kiss off awkwardly causing Sam to look at him with confusion. He couldn't look at her.

He kissed her cheek as he left her at her front door. Danny started for home, his head spinning. That had never happened before; he was mulling it over when he arrived home. Danny was nearly by the stairs when his mother called him from the living room.

He sighed and turned into the living room. There was his mom, Maddie and his dad, Jack, his sister Jazz and two people he didn't recognize.

The first person was a woman around his mother's age; she was short with jet black hair in an asymmetrical bob and was dressed in what looked like a two piece jumpsuit. The second person was a girl that looked around his age, she had shoulder length brown hair, an oval face and judging by the length of her she was pretty tall. She was wearing shorts, a black t-shirt and boots. Danny looked into her face into her eyes and he realized that she was the one who he had knocked down in the hallway this morning.

"Honey, this is Jo, she used to be in university with me and your dad and this is her daughter Courtney."

"Hi." Danny said simply.

"Well, I finally meet you, the Daniel Fenton that Maddie speaks of so often!" said Jo with a beam.

Danny reddened at the statement. "Hey Daniel." Courtney said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Honey, why don't you and Courtney go get to know each other? She just transferred to Casper High and I'm sure she needs to make some friends."

Courtney put down her glass of soda and stood up. "Oh my gosh! Look at you!" exclaimed Maddie. "You have grown so much since I saw you at your christening, now look at you, you have a woman's shape." Courtney blushed.

"We are gonna be in the kitchen mom." Danny said. He turned and walked out of the living room with Courtney right behind him.

"What was that about?" he asked

"I think your mom was referring to the fact I am unlike most girls and I embrace the curves I was given, I accept my hips."

Danny gawped at her. "Um, that's not quite what I meant. I was talking about our parents knowing each other."

"Oh Fuck, that was embarrassing. Anyway our parents know each other from university, they studied Paranormology. In fact I think that they even did a thesis together."

She sat down at the kitchen table and Danny sat down next to her. It was at that moment that a rush of blue air escaped Danny's mouth. _Perfect timing,_ he thought, _ghost trouble, just what I needed. _

"Im sorry but I have to go, something just came up." Courtney announced suddenly she stood up and dashed from the room. _Whew!_ Thought Danny. _I thought I was going to have to be rude back there._

He texted Sam and Tucker telling them of the latest ghost emergency. Then he ran out the front door and into the alley beside his house. Danny quickly went ghost and he flew away to the source of the ghostly nuisance.

--xxXxx--


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Danny flew across Amity Park following the screams of terrified people. He hoped that Sam and Tuck had heard the commotion and were already on their way. He also hoped that Sam had remembered to wear her SpectreProtector, he shuddered to think what he would do if anything ever happened to her.

Danny gritted his teeth and flew faster, trying to get the images of Sam suffering as something slowly bled the life from her, out of his mind.

The screams were deafening now and it hurt his ears just to be in the vicinity. _If I were a ghost_, Danny thought. _I would have headed for the ghost zone just to get some peace._

--xXx--

Sam had texted Tuck as soon as she had heard the first scream. She quickly pulled on her shoes and ran to her closet to pick up her ghost defense system. Essentially this system was one or two Fenton Inventions, including the stupid SpectreProtector belt Danny always made her wear. In the beginning it had been okay to wear but she had been fighting ghosts with Danny for what seemed like a lifetime and she could look after herself.

Tuck replied to her text, saying he would meet her there. She scrolled down the rest of the message, her face flushed with indignation as Tucker had reminded her to wear that stupid belt.

Sam balled her fists as she walked to her backpack, took out the belt and turned and stalked out of her room

--xXx--

They arrived on the scene at the same time. Danny looked at Sam briefly before turning his attention to the ghost in front of him.

It was a low level ghost, just random bits of ectoplasm that bonded together. They were more pests than emergencies but this ghost had managed to solicit more commotion. The ghost itself looked like a squat square with numerous limbs attached at weird places. By stretching out its arms it had grabbed people who had walked by and was now waving them through the air, missing any hard surfaces by mere inches.

"Oi! Ugly! Yeah you, the blob with too many arms. Come let me show you how I have fun!" Danny yelled at the ghost as he ran towards it.

The ghost put dropped its hostages immediately and turned to face Danny. As soon as Danny was within swinging distance it swung two punches at Danny's face. Danny ducked the first punch but something moved in the shadows of the alley behig the ghost, distracted the second punch made contact. Danny soared through the air and landed on the road a few feet away.

Sam watched with horror as he got hit. "Danny!" she cried out and rushed to him. He was getting up as she reached him. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking him up and down to see if there was any visible damage. There wasn't.

"I'm fine Sam, now if you'll excuse me I have to go kick Ugly's ass." Danny sped off in the direction of the ghost. He jumped up and somersaulted over it, as his feet touched to floor he drew back his fist and struck the ghost. A shockwave went through its soft body. Drawing back from the punch Danny aimed a kick to its soft exposed area where there were no arms protruding. Before he could kick an arm had grabbed him by the ankle and lifted him in the air, Danny twisted and shot green beams at the ghost. It dropped him but he remained floating, he shot a huge green beam at the ghost. It began to try and back away into the alley. "Oh no you don't." Danny said smugly. He followed it into the alley to deliver the final blow. Directing his fist at the ghost he swung hard and felt his fist make contact. "Sam now!" he yelled

Sam had kept her distance but had remained close to the fight, preparing herself to turn on her FentonFlask the moment Danny yelled for it. She reached into her backpack, feeling around for the cylindrical object. She couldn't feel it. She took the back pack off and peered inside, there was no FentonFlask. She dashed to the entranceway of the alley and she watched Danny deliver the final blow. "Sam now!" She heard him yell.

"Here catch!" A flask rocketed through the air. Danny caught it and opened it. The ghost was sucked inside in an instant. Screwing the cap closed Danny felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He glanced around the back of the alley but he could see nothing.

"Thanks Tuck, you just completely saved my life there." Sam said. "Danny would have killed me, if he found out I forgot equipment."

"Speaking of equipment I know another piece you forgot." Tucker replied sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I didn't forget, no thanks to you." Sam declared hotly. Her face broke out into a grin. "Anyway I just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Danny had reached Sam and Tucker.

"Giving me the Trigonometry homework." Sam said. Danny handed her the flask so she could put it in her backpack.

Checking around him to see if there was anyone around, Danny returned to his normal human self. "So back to my house so we can put this ghost back where he belongs?" Sam and Tucker nodded in unison.

--xXx--

Sam started to walk, praying that Danny didn't notice her lack of protective apparel.

"Sam, where is your belt?!" Danny demanded angrily. "How many times have I told you that you need to wear it."

"I know Danny, but I'm not a kid. I should be able to make decisions for myself."

"What if you get hurt?" Danny bit out. "What then?"

"I won't get hurt, I can look after myself." Came Sam's equally hard reply.

"Sam its not that I don't think you can look after yourself, its just I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever. It's the same with Tuck."

Sam sighed. "Okay I'll wear it, as long as Tuck wears one as well."

"Hey! Leave me out of this argument." Tucker said hastily. "Aw come on, they are so girly!" he said after catching Danny's glance.

Sam winked at him. "Wanna come over later and we can do each others hair?" She teased.

--xXx--

Danny stepped out of the ghost zone, having just returned from dumping the ghost. _Glad that's over with. _He thought. _Now I can relax for the first time today._

He walked over to Sam and Tucker who had started their age-old argument of ultra-recyclo vegetarianism versus the carnivorous life.

Sam had just crossed her arms, scowling at Tuck as he explained the juicy meat he was fantasing about.

"Okay guys give it a rest, you both know there is no end to this argument." Danny said exasperated.

Tucker was shaking his head, smirking. This was his revenge on Sam from her earlier joke. She was getting more and more worked up.

"Sam, calm down. He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Obviously its working." Tucker beamed.

Sam took a deep breath after releasing it slowly grinned at the two boys. "Okay over this entire day! It's been strange from the start!"

"I couldn't agree more." Agreed Danny. Guiltily remembering how he felt during his kiss with Sam earlier that day.

"Come on guys lets go grab a soda." Danny intertwined his fingers with Sam's and began pulling her gently up the stairs.

A/N: this differs slightly from PP, but there are some parts of that ending I didn't like, especially when his secret identity is revealed. I mean what's the point of being a super hero if you don't have an alter ego, anyway I digress.


End file.
